Sebaris Kisah yang Tak Dirampungkan
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Emil tak ingin membubuhkan titik di akhir pertemuan mereka lantaran kisahnya dan Michelle masih belum rampung.


**Sebaris Kisah yang Tak Dirampungkan**

(Iceland, Seychelles)

Using Human-Name

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Tungkai-tungkai kita bergerak dalam ritme acak, jungurnya diguyur embun. Surya belum bangun, bumantara masih berbalut _cirrus_ kemerahan, tapi kau sudah merajut senyum di sudut bibirmu. Sosokmu tak ubahnya ledakan warna; spontan, cantik, dan menyenangkan. Kau, yang selalu bisa mencintai dan menjamah lebih dekat, meski mereka berbeda dimensi dengan kebiasaan—baik itu alam di hadapan _kita_ atau pria dihadapan _mu._

Jemarimu meraih, lalu menarik. Terangkum sempurna di antara jari-jariku kendati mereka tertutup kain rajutan. Ada hangat di sana dan mereka menjalar; melewati lengan, lalu jantung. Menggerakan yang tak pernah lelah berfungsi, menstimulasi dentumnya.

Napas kita beradu dengan bayu. Lalu matamu bertanya, _bolehkah aku menikmati yang berbeda?_

O, tentu saja, boleh. Tentu.

Kita bernaung di bawah angkasa dan cakrawala bisu ketika aku mengecup bibirmu—yang hangat dan terasa seperti teh _mint_ di awal hari.

* * *

Kau, berbeda denganku, memiliki begitu banyak hal yang bisa diekspresikan. Tak hanya lewat bibirmu yang sering bercericip kelewat cerewet, melainkan juga dengan matamu, dengan gesturmu, dengan tawamu; semuanya merefleksikan spontanitas.

Udara masih terlalu dingin, meski sudah tiga jam kau memutuskan untuk berdiam di sini. Sang Mentari, tentu saja, sudah lebih dari sadar, tapi suhu tetap di bawah sepuluh derajat, terakhir kali aku mengecek. Kau memilih duduk di salah satu bangku batu dekat lapangan berumput, memandangi air yang mengguyur dengan deras lewat Air Terjun Glanni.

Kakimu bergoyang-goyang pelan ketika kau bertanya, "Memang benar, ya, kalau ada peri-peri serta _troll_ yang tinggal di sini?"

Hasil membaca dari sebuah referensi atau Lukas sudah meracuni otakmu dengan hal-hal seperti itu—aku masih menebak-nebak. Kubiarkan alisku berjengit sedikit. Jika orang lain yang mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu, kemungkinan besar aku hanya akan membiarkan pertanyaannya mengambang atau mati dimakan waktu, tapi ini kau. Setidakpenting apa pun pernyataanmu, kurasa aku masih akan tetap berusaha menanggapinya.

"Mitosnya, ya, tapi aku sendiri masih berkontemplasi mengenai kebenarannya. Bukan aku yang berteman dengan _troll_ selama ini."

Kau mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku harus bertanya pada kakakmu, ya?"

"Ah, jangan. Bertanya pada Lukas adalah ide terburuk. Kau bisa diceramahinya macam-macam nanti."

Kau tertawa renyah, berkata, "Tak apa-apa, aku suka mendengar kisah-kisah semacam itu." Kakimu berhenti bergerak-gerak di atas batu.

"Kau akan menyesal."

"Tak akan."

Semesta sunyi kala aku mengalah. Kau bersenandung pelan, aku terlalu sibuk menikmati presensimu. Lalu,

"Kau punya alam yang kaya, ya. Ternyata Islandia tak melulu soal aurora borealis dan udara dingin yang menyiksa. Kapan-kapan aku harus melihat gunung-gunung berapimu, atau geyser dan _fjords_. Atau memang ada di dekat sini?"

Unik itu sekelebat kata yang masih kurang ekstravaganza jika ingin disandangkan dengan namamu. Eksentrik? Bisa jadi. Menarik bahwa kau menyukai hal-hal yang biasanya dilewatkan orang. Aku mengulir sebuah senyum simpul. "Ada _thermal hot spring_ di dekat sini kalau kaumau lihat."

Manikmu membulat. Menggemaskan. Aku tak heran jika mereka sering sekali bertandang dalam mimpi-mimpiku. "Ah, tentu saja!" Kau melompat, kemudian menarik tangan kananku lagi. Aku tidak menaruh milikku di antara jemarimu, melainkan membiarkan ia beristirahat di atas bahumu. Membagi hangat, karena kau sempat menggigil.

Baru berjalan beberapa meter kala kau merengek, "Ayooo, Emil, cepat sedikit!" Kau meletakan tanganmu di pinggangku, mendorong pelan seperti anak kecil yang meminta mainan baru. Aku terkekeh pelan, setengah heran; _hei, Michelle, Sayang, kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan, sih?_

Dan kalau ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan dengan senang hati maka hal itu adalah mengantarmu kemana pun kaumau.

* * *

Perjalanan setengah jam itu diisi dengan tembang-tembang milik Frank Sinatra sementara aku membiarkan perutmu diisi dengan _snúður_ bekal dari rumah. Kau kadang bercerita tentang rumahmu, tentang negaramu, atau kadang hal-hal kecil yang menarik untuk ditilik berdua seperti spesies-spesies binatang langka yang menjadi hobi kita. Aku menanggapi lebih banyak daripada yang biasa kulakukan.

Kita keluar dari mobil. Mantelku tergantung di bahumu walaupun kau sudah berkali-kali menolak—hei, kau yang tak terbiasa dengan udara dingin, bukan aku—sementara kita melangkah seritme lebih lambat dari _adante_ di sepanjang trotoar. Kau masih bercericip.

Lalu asap mulai terlihat dan kau mulai memekik, berlari meninggalkanku menuju parade evaporasi air.

Ah, aku merasa diselingkuhi kolam air panas.

Sepuluh langkah hingga akhirnya kita bersua lagi di pinggir pagar. Kau mendesah, menjulurkan tanganmu, lalu terkikik lega. "Hangat! Hangat!"

"Ya, tentu saja. Siapa bilang dingin?"

Kau merengut. Pipimu menggembung, menggoda untuk dicubit dan dilebarkan. Aku melakukannya; kau memukul lenganku main-main. Detik berikutnua, aku harus mewanti-wanti agar kau tidak menyandarkan berat tubuhmu di pagar ketika kau membelakangi salah satu kolam, melayangkan pandang pada yang lain. Ah, sikap cerobohmu kadang merepotkan, jujur saja. Jika aku tidak memperingatkan, siapa yang tahu kau akan jatuh ke kubangan air panas?

Aku tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan mana yang lebih menarik; ekspresimu yang sedang terpukau pada sesuatu atau alamku yang membuatmu memperlihatkan raut seperti itu. Kau menyandarkan kepalamu di bahuku, mengirim aroma buah-buahan tropis yang tercampur dengan kelopak _lilac_. Aku, sekali lagi, mencuri satu kecupan di ubun-ubun.

"Sayang, ya, aku sudah harus pulang besok," kau berbisik. Aku menemukan keengganan. Getir yang terasa manis di salah satu ujungnya. Kau mengacak rambutku dari belakang, lalu berjalan lagi. Aku menyejajarkan langkah.

Tengka harus berbaris secepat fajar esok hari. Kau harus pulang. Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi—secepatnya, kuharap. Sebab ya, aku juga akan merindukanmu.

"Pulanglah." Aku menepuk bahumu, meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Dan kembali lagi secepatnya."

Kau mengangguk sementara aku menyelipkan sebuah janji di antara jemarimu; tentang kisah kita yang belum rampung.

Aku belum ingin membubuhkan titik di akhir baris-baris aksara. Akan ada tambahan di sana, sepanjang yang kau mau, selama aku mencintaimu. Sama seperti kau, yang balas menatapku dengan konstelasi abadi dalam matamu. Kau yang tak pernah gagal mempesonaku dengan caramu sendiri. Kau yang manis. Kau yang eksentrik.

(Kau, dan hanya kau, Michelle.)

Aku merelakanmu pergi lantaran aku tahu kau akan kembali lagi.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **A/N: 1.)** Saya jarang banget nulis pake sudut pandang orang pertama, jadi maaaaaaaaaf sekali kalau aneh. **2.)** Dibikin karena ... character song-nya Iceland yang baru enak bangeeeet! Saya baru denger kemarin dan langsung jatuh cinta. Intro-nya, bwehehe, _so my style_! Terus saya merasa harus membuat apresiasi (meski apresiasinya gagal juga, huhu) dan berakhirlah doi sama Mbak Seychelles—karena biasanya di het, Iceland dipasangin sama Sey, 'kan? Saya sendiri lebih nge- _ship_ EngSey, sebenernya, jadi ini rasanya juga kayak challenge. **3.)** Tempat-tempat yang dua pasangan ini datengin adalah Glanni Waterfall sama Deildartunguhver Hot Spring. Dan yeeeep, Skandinavia itu ga melulu soal Northern Lights, teman-teman!

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati!


End file.
